


A Good Knight's Kiss

by OrionsProdigy95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon AU, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionsProdigy95/pseuds/OrionsProdigy95
Summary: First of all, yes, I did use that pun in the title.Secondly, this is a one-shot and could turn into a series of one-shots in this AU.Thirdly; yes, this is cliche and melodramaticA few notes on how this au works:Only demons use magic; they get power from strong emotions.Please leave kudos if you enjoyed it, and comment if you want more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting is messed up but I'm too lazy to fix it :/

Iwaizumi Hajime was the first to break through the doors to Oikawa’s room, powdered with soot and dripping with red-tinted sweat.

  
It was more difficult than storming the castle from the outside in, ripping and tearing their way through the witchs’ brambles and beasts, for Iwaizumi to step aside and allow the rest of the crew to enter, to let a member of the rescue party, a woman soldier that Oikawa favored, to fall to her knees at his bedside, to touch his hand and cheek, to make sure he was still breathing.

  
Yet he stayed back, standing rigid guard at the door with Matsukawa, his armor a furnace around his skin.

  
“Tooru!” she exclaimed, tugging off her helmet so that her sweaty, raven hair tumbled down her back; she leaned down and pressed her ear to his chest, fingertips beneath his nose. “He still breathes! And his heart is steady… the faeries were not lying.”

  
“Then get on with it, Asuka,” Hanamaki insisted impatiently, jumping at an echoing, ferocious growl. “I’m pretty fucking tired of this magic shit.”

  
Hajime’s gaze flickered to the bed, locked firmly on the woman as she blushed prettily (damn it, how could you still be “pretty” when you’ve just hacked your way through legions of monsters?) and slowly, too slowly, bent down and pressed her lips gently to Oikawa’s.

  
The silence in the air was so think you could practically cut it as she sat back, her eyes tender and eager as she murmured, “Tooru?”

  
Nothing.

  
They waited a full minute, and when there was still nothing, she kissed him again.

  
No response.

  
“What the hell, Asuka?! You said that he said he loved you, so why the hell- this is why we even brought you!”

  
“He did!”

  
“Maybe she’s not doing it right?”

  
“I am doing it right you idiots! I think I know how to kiss.”

  
“Well, evidently not if he’s still asleep!”

  
The bickering faded into the background of Iwaizumi’s mind as his head swam and knees shook; he knew it. There was no such thing as “true love,” just as the witch had promised. He’d always known that. His friend would not be waking up.

  
Hajime’s body moved of its own accord, armored feet clanking with every step, crunching as his knees gave out, leaving him kneeling beside Tooru, his forehead pressed into the soft satin blankets he was so proud of, and then lifting enough to not smudge the fabric, Oikawa’s shrill “Iwa-chan! Don’t ruin my sheets!” echoing in his mind, so real he expected the man to be sitting up and gesturing wildly at him when he glanced up again.

 

“Hajime…” Issei muttered, gripping his shoulder bracingly. “…She’ll be coming soon.”

  
“…I know.”

  
“We need you if we’re going to kill her.”

  
“I know.”

  
“Issei, leave him,” Hanamaki muttered, tugging the man away; the crew clanked out of the room, Asuka the last to shuffle away, the sniffling fading beneath her helmet.

  
“…This…This is some sick joke, isn’t it? Shittykawa…” he mumbled, his voice cracking; he looked up and still found no response.

  
Tooru at least looked peaceful; he seemed to glow with peace, his skin soft and smooth, sculpted features even more elegantly pointed and rounded. There was only one part of him he knew Oikawa would be annoyed with; his hair, a mess now that Asuka had run her slender fingers through it.

  
Hajime looked away, unlatching his glove and pulling off the chain, revealing his calloused, tanned hands; ever so carefully, his fingers threaded through his soft locks, shaping it back to perfection and completing the illusion.

  
He was just resting.

  
Iwaizumi bowed his head, brow pressing lightly to Tooru’s, chewing his lower lip and stopping at the echo of “you’ll chew that right off someday, Iwa-chan, and then you’ll never get married.”

  
_Not that I ever intended to…_

  
He took in a short, soft breath, feeling the gentle gusts of Oikawa’s breaths on his chin, stilling for a long moment.

  
_…Then just once, to say goodbye… Allow me one thing, of all the anything you told me to ask for…_

He tilted his head, fingers gripping his chin ever so gently, and brushed his mouth tenderly over his Prince’s.

  
“Good bye, Tooru.”

  
He stood, buckling his armor back into place, and with his hand on the hilt of his sword, turned to fulfill his duty one last time.

  
A shuddering gasp from behind him froze him in his place.

  
For a moment, he couldn’t believe his ears, and then the sound came again, accompanied by a cough and a familiar whining groan.

  
“My head…someone bring me a drink…what time’s it? I had a…a…something…why can’t I remember…? Hajime? Why-what’s going on?”

  
He turned around and stared down at him in shock, tawny, golden eyes shimmering up at him with quite a bit of life.

  
“…You’re awake.”

  
“How astute of you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replied dryly, brows arching. “Why do you look like you’ve just fought half an army on your own?”

  
“I did. Long story short, You pissed off a witch, she cursed you and the castle, we fought through the defenses she put up, and tried to wake you,” he stated flatly, his training kicking in.

  
“Oh. Hm…the old hag from the south, yes? Dreadful woman. Very needy,” Oikawa frowned, sitting up on the bed and swinging his legs over the edge. “Are they still fighting?”

  
A rather ominous rumbling that shook the very walls of the castle answered his question before Hajime could.

  
“She’s coming,” he nodded, “Probably here by now; we didn’t think we’d managed to break the curse…”

  
“Tch. I knew you would,” he chuckled, slapping him on the shoulder firmly as he stood.  
Hajime steadied him swiftly as the headrush caught up to him. “Perhaps you should let us-

  
“Nonsense. You won’t be much good against her. Besides, I have a debt to repay,” he scowled, eyes narrowing.

  
“Then at least dress properly,” he requested, turning away and grabbing his armor to help him into.

 

“Is my naked chest too glorious for you, Iwa-chan?”

  
“Don’t be ridiculous right now, Tooru,” he growled, ears red as he passed him his tunic. “Now is not the time, you idiot.”

  
“It’s always the time with you, Iwa-chan,” he drawled, smirking.

  
He growled again in response, adjusting the straps quickly before he could say anymore; the moment he finished, an explosion rocked the entire castle.

  
Tooru tugged on his gauntlets languidly as he flowed across the room to the door. He paused in the doorway, his right glove still loose in his left hand as he glanced over his shoulder at Hajime.

  
“May I borrow a little of your strength, Iwa-chan?” he asked, gold eyes glinting a bit dully. “I’m rather drained at the moment.”

  
“Of course,” he nodded, striding closer. “You know that.”

  
Tooru laid his hand on Hajime’s neck lightly, his eyes fluttering closed and his lips parting faintly, the tip of his tongue wetting them in an absent habit as he drew on Hajime’s aura.

  
“So angry…and scared…” Tooru whispered.

  
“Yeah, well,” he rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly but careful not to pull away from his hand, “Fighting legions of magical beasts kinda does that to you.”

  
“That’s true,” Tooru murmured, his eyes glittering as he opened them again to meet Hajime’s gaze solidly. “But it doesn’t-

  
A rumbling crash cut off whatever Tooru had been about to say, his hand falling away from Hajime’s neck as he steadied himself against the door frame, the ground shaking beneath their feet.

  
“Later, then,” Tooru muttered, tugging on his gauntlet and striding out the door, cape swinging behind him.


	2. Delayed Reaction, Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since it was asked for, here it is!   
> If you want more, you'll have to comment for it, and please leave kudos if you enjoyed it.

   Hajime hurried out after his King, shrugging at the shocked expressions of Matsukawa and Hanamaki; the two simply stood, dumbfounded by their suddenly bright-eyed king.

   Iwaizumi paused to give them both a shove forward. “Move it; you’re not going to let his highness have all the fun, are you?” Hajime arched his brow, glancing between them.

   “Looks like he’s not going to leave us much either way,” Issei grunted blandly as a resounding boom shook the air and blood rained over the courtyard briefly, following by a laugh that was almost too gleeful (Hajime just rolled his eyes- demons would be demons).

   “What the hell happened?” Hanamaki demanded, pointing back at the King's bedchamber.

   “I don’t know. He just woke up,” Hajime shrugged off easily, jogging forward. “Delayed reaction, I guess. You know he's a Drama King.” 

  He could feel their eyes on him as he ran, but they didn’t question him yet, preferring to trot along after him to the entryway where they could watch Tooru wreak havoc and where Asuka was standing watch, eyes wide with excitement and lips curved in a triumphant smirk.

  It seemed Issei’s earlier claim had proven correct; Tooru, in his rage, had killed off the last of the creatures and the witch herself in mere minutes.

  Asuka stood practically glowing beside Hanamaki, still smirking to herself; Iwaizumi could read the words, “I  knew it” in her eyes, and he gladly grasped onto the idea that yes, she was the one who really woke him up. It wouldn’t make sense any other way.

  Tooru hovered over to them, his wings fading from existence as he dropped lightly to the earth before them. There was a light coating of blood over his armor, his horns gleaming slick with it and his hair plastered to his head. His lips were curled faintly into a rather self-satisfied smirk.

  “Well, well. I’m proud of you all. My little band of heroes is all grown up.”

  Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as they all knelt and bowed their heads, “You’re welcome.”

  Tooru nodded slightly and then deigned to lower his head as they stood once again.

  “Thank you,” he said quietly, his tone serious and sincere. “I made a mistake. It’s good to know your loyalty remains the same regardless of my well-being.”

  “If I may, Lord Prince,” Issei spoke, lifting his head, “If Hajime hadn’t woken us all up, we wouldn’t have been able to help. Which leads me to the question of how you woke me up, because  I know you’re not my true love, Iwaizumi.”

  Hajime blinked at him and then chuckled, “No. The spell on the guard was different; a strong-smelling solution from the King's workshop was enough.”

  “That would explain the headache,” Hanamaki nodded, wrinkling his nose as he glanced at Issei.

  “Impressively fast thinking for my Iwa-chan,” Tooru smirked teasingly; his arm landed around Hajime’s shoulders before he could snap at the comment too much. “This is why you’re my favorite.”

  His brow arched.

  “I thought Asuka was your favorite.”

  Tooru eyed him oddly for a flash of a second before rolling his eyes, his expression going faintly predatory and dark.

  “She does have some rather enticing assets.”

  The woman knight giggled at that, glowing at the compliment.

  “She woke you up,” Hajime answered simply, ducking out from under his arm. “Speaking of waking up, the attendants are probably rousing as well. I’m going to do damage control.” That said, Hajime took off as quickly as his legs would take him; partly to get away, partly because he knew waking up under half of a slaughtered demon was not exactly comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short, I know. Can't say I'm all that sorry honestly.  
> I will admit I already have a lot written for this, but it's entirely unedited and a bit of a mess, so I'm having to fix it up as I go.   
> Anyways, if you liked it, make sure to leave kudos, comment if you want more.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. A Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter- the title says it all.

  Tooru ordered a feast prepared in his knights’ honor the next week’s evening, as a further thank you to them. He spent most of the day flitting about the castle, making repairs or supervising servants doing the same, Asuka trailing after him like a lovesick puppy.

  Hajime avoided him easily enough by manning the barracks and the hospital all week long, going back and forth to organize soldiers and comfort the wounded; it was amazing what a few quiet words of encouragement could do for a miserable soldier, and Hajime genuinely enjoyed speaking to his knights and listening to their stories.  

  He would have happily stayed put in the hospital wing, had Hanamaki and Issei chased him off to his own quarters when it was about an hour to the feast; it didn’t help that Hajime had kept them too busy and tired to pester him further on exactly how and when Oikawa woke.

  “You haven’t even  _bathed_!”

  “Don’t argue, Hajime! It’s a  _feast_  in  _our honor_! You can’t show up looking like you took a mud bath with the pigs.”

  “And smelling like the stables.”

  “Like the rear end of a-” One stern glare was all it took to stop that one.

  Needless to say, he went grumpily to his room to get away from the nagging and insults.

  He drew himself a bath and scrubbed himself nearly raw, sitting in the hot water for a few minutes too long; he had to dry off quickly and pull on the only clean set of clothes he had at hand, his dress uniform (honestly it fit the occasion anyways), which he had to brush the dust off of.

  A glance in the mirror had him running his fingers through his hair as he left his chambers, striding for the dining hall.

  “Iwa-chan!” Tooru chirped as he arrived, his eyes glowing a bright, reflective gold. “It’s about time. I’m hungry! Sit down so we can eat.”

  “My apologies,” he replied, bowing to him and the table before seating himself; he glanced over at Issei, the raven’s eyes amused and smug as he mouthed “Late?”

  Iwaizumi casually crunched the heel of his boot down on Matsukawa’s toes, turning his attention to the King.

  “Let’s feast,” Tooru ordered, taking an eager bite of his meat.

  Hajime started on his own plate once everyone else had begun, eating slowly until he was stuffed; it was a feast in their honor, so he could allow himself to take advantage of the gift for once (Oikawa often tried to get him to take “gifts” from him, but he knew better than that; unless given with purely grateful intentions, a gift could be seen as a favor, and you never want to owe a demon a favor, even one like Tooru).

  “Ah…pass my compliments to the chef,” Oikawa sighed as he leaned back in his chair, allowing his manservant to remove his empty plate.

  There wasn’t much food left on the table, an impressive achievement even by the group of high ranking warriors.

  “Of course, highness. May I tempt you with dessert?”

  Tooru’s eyes drifted over the table’s occupants; his gaze lingered in Hajime’s direction for a moment, raising the hairs on the back of his neck as it coupled with the smirk that played across the demon’s lips.

  “No. But perhaps someone else could…”

  The servant bowed and wandered around the table to offer dessert to the others, particularly Asuka.

  Hajime ignored Tooru’s look and waved off the offer of dessert from the servant, preferring another mug of mead and turning to converse with Issei.

  Throughout the remainder of the meal, Hajime’s neck prickled every few seconds under the weight of the demon’s stare, Asuka chattering away at Oikawa beside him.

  “I think I’m going to turn in,” Issei muttered at him, Hanamaki yawning and nodding agreement.

  “I may as well, then,” Hajime agreed, standing with them; it wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy conversing with the other knights, he was just genuinely very tired.

  Issei gave him an odd look, brows arched slightly, before shrugging and turning to bid Oikawa good night and excuse himself (as was polite).

  “Good night, Mattsun, Maki,” Oikawa hummed, inclining his head to gesture that they could leave.

  Irritated and mildly confused, Hajime held in a yawn as he knelt by his chair enough to mutter quietly, “I’d like to retire as well, Your Highness, if it is agreeable.”

  “Oh.” Oikawa sounded mildly surprised as he turned to Hajime, his expression carefully guarded. His eyes searched Hajime’s face for a moment intently before dimming faintly, the gold turning to silver and becoming all the more reflective for it. “Goodnight, then, Hajime.” 

  Iwaizumi blinked, pausing blankly; since when did Oikawa call him “Hajime?” Was he upset with him?

_Well that’s just unfair. Battle through legions of monsters for you and you’re annoyed that I want to go to bed? How dare you give me that stupid kicked puppy-ugh._

  He inclined his head and stood, stepping back; he wouldn’t give in this time.

  “Maybe we could retire as well, my lord,” Asuka purred, cutting into the conversation as she leaned across the corner of the table toward Oikawa, her jeweled talons wrapping around his wrist.

  Hajime’s mouth twitched into a momentary scowl before he inclined his head again and swept off; he didn’t feel like hanging around to watch the PDA that was sure to follow.

_I’m not jealous. Just annoyed. It’s ridiculous. He pisses me off sometimes with how arrogant and needy he is. He’s always been like that, even since we were kids…_

  Tooru's eyes burned into his back as he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you've made it down this far, you probably read the chapter; if you liked it, please leave kudos! And if you want more, let me know in the comments.


	4. "True" Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Iwaizumi continues his denial.

  Hajime barely saw Oikawa the following day, though it wasn’t necessarily through any fault of his own (he’d decided he was done avoiding the man now that there was a comfortable couple days between the siege and the present).  As he was wandering through the halls near the end of the day, he came across Asuka talking with a couple of the serving girls, trading the latest castle gossip and (more importantly to the women) Oikawa gossip.

  “…I don’t know what was up with him, really. He was just…not his usual self. I hope that spell doesn’t have any side effects,” Asuka was saying, much to the interest of the two servants.

  “What do you mean, Asuka-chan?”

  Hajime paused, leaning against the wall in the shadows to listen.

  “Well, usually he’s so intense, and he doesn’t let up for most of the night, you know?” she replied secretively, giggling a little before becoming serious. “But he just seemed distracted or something last night…I actually spent the night in my own chambers.”

  “Distracted?”

  “Like… he didn’t really want to…with you?”

  “I guess you could describe it like that, but I mean, why  _wouldn’t_  he? I think he was just occupied,” she laughed off.

_Hnph. Whatever. Not interested in his sex life…_

  Shaking his head faintly, he back tracked a few steps before starting forward again, muttering a polite, “Excuse me, Maids.”

  “Commander Iwaizumi,” they murmured, eyes admiring beneath their lashes as they watched him go by.

  “Iwaizumi,” Asuka nodded, inclining her head to him.

  “Asuka,” he inclined his head, resting his hand on his sword hilt.

  “Have you noticed the king acting strangely?”

  “Me?” he arched his brow. “No. I have not… Perhaps he’s gotten bored again.” He inclined his head and strode off quickly, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

~

  Later that evening, Iwaizumi joined Issei and Hanamaki in a game over some mead in Issei’s quarters; it was the first he’d sat down with them properly since the witch.

  “Hey, Hajime?” Hanamaki prompted, looking up at him. “What happened in the Prince’s room? You said he just woke up?”

  Iwaizumi nodded, taking a long drink from his mug.

  “Yeah. I was about to leave when he started whining.”

  Issei and Hanamaki exchanged looks.

  “That’s all that happened, huh?”

  “Nothing else?”

  His eyes narrowed at them faintly.

  “Why are you asking when I’ve already told you?”

  “Oh, I dunno,” Hanamaki drawled, shuffling their deck of cards. “Maybe because he’s been looking at you like he wants to eat you since the battle.”

  “And not in the demonic way,” Issei put in.

  “What?” he frowned, brows wrinkling. “No he hasn’t. He’s been staring at Asuka. Besides, why would he look at  _me_  like that?”

  “Actually, he’s been looking at Asuka more and more like one of those river mares,” Issei mused as he picked up his cards. “Good for a ride every now and then, but they’re still just a horse.”

  “Nice comparison,” Hanamaki complimented, setting the deck in the middle of the table as he finished dealing.

  His eyes rolled again, “You’re both ridiculous. Been hanging around the servant girls too much. Perhaps some two am border patrol would do you good…”

  “I was being serious,” Issei grunted, peering at Hajime balefully.

  “We’re trying to help, Iwaizumi. Oikawa called us to his lair today and grilled us over what happened when we broke the spell,” Hanamaki said.

  “So? He probably just wanted a detailed report. Asuka never gives very good ones,” Hajime waved off. “You’re both getting way too invested in something that’s  _not_  there. Honestly, I’m still surprised we even managed to wake him.”

  “Why’s that?”

  “True love doesn’t exist.”

  They both arched their brows at him, Issei playing a card.

  “He woke up, didn’t he?” Hanamaki put in.

  “Yes, he did,” Hajime allowed, setting down his beer. “But that wasn’t true love; it was infatuation and lust. True love is too pure of a concept to exist. The witch likely used those words meaning compatibility, like my parents had. The same goes for Tooru and Asuka; they’re very compatible, thus the kiss woke him.”

  Hanamaki and Issei exchanged glances and shook their heads, sighing.

  “Whatever you say, Iwaizumi. Take your turn,” Issei grunted.

  He scowled and picked up a card, “Well, do you believe in it?”

  “Uh,  _yeah_.”

  Iwaizumi frowned at both of them, expression falling flat, “And how do you know it’s real?”

  “…Should we tell him?” Hanamaki asked slyly, glancing up at Matsukawa.

  “Tell me wh-”

  Matsukawa buried his fingers into Hanamaki’s hair, tilting his head back to plant a proper kiss on his mouth. 

  “That,” Issei hummed, kissing Maki’s forehead before he sat back, “Is why we know it’s real.”

  Iwaizumi blinked, admittedly caught off guard. Still, he couldn't say he was all that surprised; the two had been practically joined at the hip since Hajime had known them.

  "Oh."

  "Didn't see that coming?" Hanamaki laughed, smiling brightly.

  "Well, no, but it makes sense. I'm glad you're both happy," he smiled faintly, scratching the back of his neck.

  "Mmhm. So, I'm going to ask you again," Matsukawa repeated, placing a card face down on the deck. "What happened when we left Oikawa's chambers?"

  "...He woke up," he insisted gruffly, setting his cards down; he was done with their games for tonight.

  "And?" Maki pressed, leaning over the table.

  "And what?" Hajime grunted, getting to his feet.

  "Just admit it already!" Issei laughed, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling in exasperation.

  "I don't know what you mean."

  "Seriously?"

  "Seriously. You two should visit the physician and make sure there's nothing wrong with your heads," he nodded gravely, inclining his head. "Good night," he added with a tone that was not to be argued with, and strode out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you enjoyed the chapter, please leave kudos!  
> If you want more, you'll have to comment!
> 
> (probably have 1-2 more chapters left)
> 
> Anyone else like Matsukawa x Hanamaki? There's just not enough content out there for them.


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.

  Hajime made his way to Tooru’s lair promptly after a servant arrived to summon him; he knew that he should have expected this, prepared for Tooru's questions, but he hadn't.

  Oikawa was perched on the window sill behind his desk, his eyes narrowed in displeasure and his arms crossed.

  "Nice of you to finally show up," he said testily as Hajime entered.

  "My apologies; it was my turn to run the borders," he explained, kneeling before his desk with his head inclined.

  "Mm. How irritating," he muttered, crossing the room absently and trailing his fingertips along the spines of the books on his shelf. He was silent for a long few minutes, his mood a tempestuous thing that filled the room with uncomfortable static until he turned sharply toward Hajime, composed once more. "What do you think of Asuka?" he asked suddenly, his tone casual.

  "She is fair with a blade," he replied honestly. "Though I don't much care for what I know of her personally."

_   Why are you asking me? _

  "I was thinking of marrying her," Oikawa stated, head tilting slightly.

  Hajime stayed silent, carefully neutral to the news in expression and thought. Oikawa slowly approached Hajime, drifting across the room. His hand, curiously bare, landed on Hajime's neck in a motion that was almost a caress but that Hajime translated as the demon tasting his aura.

  "What do you think of the idea?" the demon asked quietly.

  "I think she would make a healthy wife. And that I would lose a decent sword."

  Oikawa's hand hovered just above his skin, the hairs on the back of Hajime's neck raising.

  "Is that so?"

  "Yes."

_   No. It doesn't matter. _

  "I don't love her."

  "I didn't think so. You always get bored with them eventually."

  "That's because they  are boring."

  "Then perhaps you should wait to marry someone you find interesting. I don't know what you want from me, your Highness," he replied calmly, his fingers fisting against his chest.

  "Asuka's kiss would never have woken me, Hajime. I should be asleep. Or dead," he stated calmly, staring down at him.

  "It must have."

  "Did you kiss me, Hajime?"

  "..." He swallowed; he should have known Oikawa would ask him that, and he couldn't lie to him, bound by oath.

  "Answer me."

  "I did. I thought I would not be walking away alive and wished to pay my goodbyes. My apologies."

  Oikawa was silent behind him for so long Hajime began to worry he was truly angry, and then his hand curled lightly around the back of Hajime's neck, the contact tingling oddly.

  "Why are you apologizing for saving my life?" His voice was velvet, soft and muted.

  "Because I don't believe I was the one to save it," he replied calmly, his heart rate picking up slightly; he couldn't have.

  "Don't lie to me, Hajime."

  "I'm not lying. I don't believe in true love. It couldn't have been me," he explained, though the more he spoke the less he believed himself; the walls he'd constructed over the years were now crumbling.

  Oikawa's fingertips trailed across his nape, carefully maintaining their contact as he drew goosebumps into being in his wake.

  "Don't lie to yourself. That's worse than lying to me."

  "My apologies," he answered automatically, a shudder running down his spine; his eyes stung as his vision swam, the floor under his feet blurring.

  "Just be honest with me. And with yourself," Oikawa replied, and suddenly he was crouching, flanking Hajime with his body, heat rolling off him in waves as his hand settled in the crook of Hajime's neck.

  "I shouldn't," he replied quietly, his eyes closing firmly as he struggled to compose himself while all he wanted was to bury into Oikawa's arms, a thought he swept away before the demon could catch it.

  "Why not, Hajime?"

  "Because you're my king," he replied with a slightly harsh chuckle. "And I am your guard. Your male guard."

  “Implying I think my reputation is more important than my happiness?”

  “Stating it necessary that you have heirs to continue your line, your highness.”

  “Heirs are unimportant to me.”

  “They are very important to me,” Hajime replied firmly, swallowing the tightness in his throat; he let that emotion flow freely.

  “I’m capable of producing heirs while still pursuing what makes me happy,” Oikawa informed him, shifting suddenly until he was kneeling in front of Hajime, their knees pressed together between them. “Presuming that would make you happy, Hajime.”

_   It would. You know that. But I can’t ask that of you. And I want my own. _

  “I don’t want you to think I’m using you, Hajime. I could never do that to you… you’ve been with me since we were children. I can’t imagine losing you,” Oikawa said seriously, his hands moving up Hajime’s neck to cup his cheek.

  “It will happen someday, Oikawa. Either from jumping between you and a blade or of old age. You will lose me eventually.” He clung to the reason, trembling under Tooru’s soft touch; it was his last defense.

  “Then why have we wasted so much time?” Oikawa murmured.

  His breath caught in his throat, unable to offer an answer.

  Oikawa’s fingers, meanwhile, carded through the hair at his temple, his sharp nails grazing gently over his scalp.

  “Hajime…answer me, please. I need to know.”

  “…It would make me happy,” he finally admitted; he knew Tooru could feel as much, and it felt good to be honest.

  Tooru’s face brightened abruptly, a blinding smile spreading across his lips as he pressed his brow to Hajime’s, hands framing his face.

  Hajime let his eyes drink in the expression, a man tasting fresh water for the first time, his heart rate rising and swelling terrifyingly. The demon’s eyes glowed a molten gold, and then they disappeared, shuttered behind Oikawa’s delicate eyelids as his head tilted to press his lips to Hajime’s. Iwaizumi couldn’t help the soft noise Tooru drew from his lips, surprised and uncertain, but not unhappy.

  “Your Highness? Commander Ushijima has-o-oh!"

  A snarl ripped from Oikawa's throat, Hajime's hand shooting forward and fisting in his collar.

  Watch your temper. Breathe. Human lessons, remember?

  The corner of his mouth quirked slightly, calmly staring down molten red-gold. Oikawa stared back at him darkly for a moment, and then his eyes snapped to the messenger.

  "I believe I've spoken to you before about  knocking first, boy," he said, his tone tight and full of controlled anger.

  "I-I'm sorry, sir, but he's coming," he replied shakily, his voice young. "He insisted he meet you now."

  Hajime stood straight in response, pulling Tooru to his feet and catching his gaze again, "...I'll handle it." He let go of him and turned around, brushing past the boy and intercepting Ushijima down the hall; Tooru was in no condition to deal with Ushijima at the moment.

  "Iwaizumi-san," the man greeted as stoically as ever. "I'm here on inspection following the seige. From your expression, I take it Oikawa forgot again."

  "He's been busy with repairs," he replied with a shrug, offering a hand. "Good to see you, Ushijima-san. If you'll follow me, we can start proper inspections."

  Hajime led Ushijima through the castle, speaking on autopilot as they walked, his mind whirling in contrast to his collected exterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you enjoyed the story, please leave kudos and comment! I love to hear what you think.


End file.
